Two girls one big problem
by naruto150
Summary: As Naruto continues training and the Leaf Village is being rebuilt, Naruto finds himself in big trobule with Hinata and Sakura. pairings:NarutoU&HinataU,Naruto&Sakura,Sakura&Sai,and SasukeU&InoU.Hanabi&Kiba.Gaara&Matsuri M for reason
1. Chapter 1

**Two girls**

**one big problem**

**by**

**Sean a.k.a. naruto150**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

**A/N: The reason I am doing this story is because I didn't like how the anime or the manga ended, so I'm making my own ending. As usual my friend is ghostwriting this, and my friend is awesome. One-tail is an oc character that I made up. **

Naruto's p.o.v:

It's been four months since the Leaf Village was destroyed for the seventh time and I have begun my training to master my nine-tail fox powers and I am mastering a new jutsu. So I can save my friend Sasuke from Madara Uchiha, who manipulated Sasuke's big brother into destroying his whole clan expect Sasuke himself. My sensai has been helping me with my nine-tail powers, he always tells me to clear my mind to were I'm only focusing on my breathing. I was usually good at thinking about nothing but sometimes my mind wanders to thinking about ramen. Sensai hates it when I start to whine about being hungry. He yells at me and calls me a _nekohead _if I do it for to long.

Between training I helped rebuild the Leaf Village, Hinata and Sakura helped out too. Hinata and I had grown close and I got some help from a stray fox I found on the side of the road, her name was One-tail because she only has one tail but if she gets mad she can go into Nine-tail mode, so don't piss her off. One-tail has been helping us too, she can turn into a fox girl, in her girl form she has long red hair, cute fox ears, and a really cute little fox tail. When I first saw her transformed I was surprised by how much of a cutie she was, but I was able to control myself around her when I remembered I was with Hinata. But it was very hard to do, because she was a very hot looking girl to me, because she was very curvacious, but like I said I was a good boy and besides I didn't want to betray Hinata. Besides One-tail has a mean Sharingan and she can use all the stages. So I really didn't want to get on her bad side and I definitely didn't want to get on Hinata's bad side.

One-tail's physical strength came in handy with re-building the Leaf village, she could pick up a ton of concrete with her bare hands. As we worked side by side, she and I would talked and I learned that she was an ancestor of the Uchiha clan. She was one of the first members of the Uchiha clan and she was turned into a fox by Madara Uchiha dark Sharingan. And she's been running ever since from Madara Uchiha minions. That is how I found her in the first place, and I think she kinda liked me when we first met.

The sun was setting, when I got back to the village, "Naruto you're back, how was your training?" Hinata came running up to me from a half finished bookstore to give me a hug. I returned the hug, "hey baby, it was okay, I just got hungry so Sensai sent me home. He said and I quote get out of my freaking hair so I can get some sleep." She gave me a shy smile, "well lets get you home and I'll make you some beef ramen." My stomach started to growl, I blushed and Hinata giggled, " better get home quick before your growling stomach makes the stray dogs start to bark at you." I rolled my eyes and I called to One-tail so she could follow us home. In a swirl of pink mist she transformed into her fox form and ran to catch up to us on our way home.

As soon as we got home I collapsed on the couch and One-tail curled up on the other end of it. She let out a yawn and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Pretty soon the whole house smelled like beef ramen, my mouth was watering from it. With a groan I got up and headed to the table as Hinata set the bowls down. I sniffed the air, "smells good baby" I commented as I grabbed my chopsticks and dug in. "Thanks honey", she said as she started eating herself. It was kinda quiet after that the only sounds that could be heard were our slurping and my moans of delight at the food. Then something dawned on me, s_hit!_ I thought, _I completely forgot that today's 18__th__ birthday. _I lifted my eyes to her and said in a quiet voice, " happy birthday Hinata." I shut my eyes tight waiting to see if my total fuck up at forgetting her birthday got her mad or not. She stopped eating, "thank you Naruto" she quietly whispered, I looked at her eyes. She looked really hurt, her beautiful white pupil less eyes held back her tears.

I got up and went to her side to comfort her, I wrapped my arms around her holding her close. "I am totally sorry that I forgot your birthday. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?" She sniffled and wiped her tears away, "I guess I can forgive you this one time, at least you said something instead of not saying anything at all." she hiccuped. She blushed and looked away from me, "hey what's the blush for, what do you want me to give you to make it up to you?" She wouldn't look at me still, soon she let out a little giggle, I started to chuckle "what's so funny?" She finally looked at me, her eyes were still shining, the blush was still there. "Well, there is something I've been wanting to do with you, but I don't if you would want to." I smiled at her, "what is it, what do you want to do?" Her blush deepened, "I want us to make love." I swallowed hard, "okay" I leaned down and kissed her mouth.

Hinata stood up and led me up the stairs to our bedroom. We sat down on the bed, I kissed her again she smiled into the kiss. I leaned her onto the bed and we made out for a while, my body felt hot all over. Even my nine-tail energy was giving off a heat. Slowly we began to take each other's clothes off. When we were naked Hinata stopped me from going farther. "I have some condoms in my purse." I got up and grabbed them, and came back over to the bed. "I bought them in case we ever did anything," I smiled "good to know." We made love then, it felt like it lasted forever but it was only a few minutes. When it was over, we cuddled under the covers, "I love you, Naruto." I gently kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Hinata." We fell asleep in each other's arms.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Here's chapter one, tell me what you think of it. Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I'm just playing with the characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter two for you all, enjoy.**

Hinata's p.o.v.:

The rising sun woke me up, by a bright light hitting me in the eyes. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. Memories from last night came back to me, it was wonderful. I lifted my head and looked at Naruto, his mouth was open and he was drooling a little. I was able to stop my snicker at the site, just barely. I guess my snicker was a little loud because he woke up, "hey there you." He groaned and yawned, " 'morning baby," Naruto let his hand rest on my back. I felt his calloused hand start to caress my back, I was in a state of complete bliss. "I love you," he said as his hand continued it's back and forth trek on my back and then my left hip. I kissed his chest, "I love you too." I kissed up his neck, all the way up to his lips. I licked his mouth begging for entrance, he opened his mouth for me. As our tongues danced, he moved me on top of him and I gasped into his mouth at the skin to skin contact. My hands traced his sides as the room filled with our moans and heavy breathing.

After we had finished our morning delight, we laid in bed for a little while just enjoying each other's company. I looked at his face, the passionate carefree expression I saw earlier was now a very sour look. "What's wrong Naruto?" I asked in a quiet voice as I sat up, covering myself with the sheet. He sat up against the pillows, "Sasuke." I let out a breath, this Sasuke thing of his was starting to become an obsession. Anybody could see that the next time they see each other they would most likely fight. "Naruto I now that Sasuke betrayed you but I think you need to let it go." He gave me a dirty look and got out of bed, putting on his pants he turned to look at me. "Hinata I gotta find Sasuke, he's _my _responsibility." I got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around myself, "_Responsibility, _what about Konoha, what about your friends, what about me?" The last part came out in a small whisper, tears were starting to come into my eyes. "Does any of that mean anything to you? Well does it?" My voice rose in volume, I was very upset. He had a hard look on his face, "all of it does especially you but I need to do this." he said in a monotone voice. "Fine, you can leave right now if this is so important to you." He nodded his head, "okay." He grabbed his shirt before walking out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door. I sat back down on the bed feeling drained from our fight. I have been in plenty of battles in the past, and I've been hurt before but that just now made me feel terrible.

Sakura's p.o.v.:

Hinata had asked me if I could look for Naruto for her. The reason she asked me to look was because she had Hyuga clan business to take care of and she was worried about him. It took me four days to find him, he was on the outskirts of the forest. I watched him punch a small tree over and over again, until it snapped. By the looks of it he was very angry still about everything that happened, about needing to find Sasuke and his fight Hinata. I was about to walk over to him, but I was stopped when I saw the nine-tail cloak energy rise around him. The dark red energy twisted and twirled around his whole body. Even though I had seen it before it still scared me a little to see him like this. To see him filled with so much anger and to see him in so much pain, it broke my heart a little to see him like that.

I took a step forward and announced my presents, "N-Naruto" my voice was small so I tried again, "Naruto." His blood red eyes turned toward me, when he saw me his eyes soften then they turned back to his normal blue. Then the red energy disappeared and he fell to his knees completely exhausted. I jogged over to him, I hesitated to touch him but then I gently put my hands on his back. He looked up at me, "S-Sakura what are doing here?" I gently got him to sit down on the grass then I sat down next to him. I let of a breath, "I came to find you to bring you back to the village because we're all really worried about you." He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes, I let him nap for a while. We sat there in silence, the only sounds that could be heard were the chirruping insects and a light breeze through the trees.

After a while I got a crazy idea, I figured it would let him let off some steam and it was better then him releasing the nine-tail energy, all over the countryside. "Hey, Naruto are you up for a little spar with me?" He rolled his head in my direction, "are you serious, even after what you see me do to that tree and you saw me go into nine-tail cloak." I shrugged, "I figured it was better for you to spar with someone then for you to be by yourself with the way your feeling right now." He groaned and sat up with smirk on his face, "that's do it, if it will make you feel better." We stood up and stretched, going a few steps between us and getting into our fighting stance.

I let him go first and he came at me in a run. I was able to block his fist and push him away from me then I tried to kick him in the chest but he blocked me. Then he rolled on to his feet to kick my side but I dodged it. I came at him with the full force of my body and we tumbled to the ground and we rolled around to see who would be the winner.

I was able to pin him to the ground and we started laughing because I was able to pin him. Our panting died down and we looked in to each other's eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, I knew he was with Hinata but I didn't care. He deepened the kiss with his tongue, and I moaned into his mouth. Soon our hands were everywhere, he touched my butt and squeezed it, making me lean into his body. Without knowing it our clothes were gone and we were soon connected in an intimate way. There was a push and pull feel to it, it started out slow then got faster until we both exploded in our ecstasy. Completely tried, we laid there soon falling into a light sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and got me clothes on. I didn't know what to do, so I headed back to the village.I ran all the way there, feeling very awkward.

When I got back to the village I met up with Hinata, I couldn't look her in the eye because of what Naruto and I did. I told her I found Naruto and that he is going to stay away and train for a while. The light in her eyes seemed to dim when I told her he won't be back. With the way she looked I couldn't myself to say anything. I would keep that a secret for the rest of my life.

Hinata's p.o.v.:

I can't believe this, Naruto and I were careful how could I be pregnant? He's been gone for three weeks and I had this feeling like something was off. I bought some pregnancy tests from the store and went straight home. I drank nearly a gallon of water as One-tail watched me curiously. When I had to go I went into the bathroom and waited. I took eight tests, all of them were positive and I was really happy about it. I just knew Naruto would be happy about it too because now he could have a family of his own. I went out of the bathroom and found One-tail standing in front of me. She was shuffling from one foot to the other, "I'm pregnant, One-tail." The normally stoic fox let out a squeal, "this is so exciting Hinata." She pick me off the floor in a big hug. Naruto would be back soon and we would have our little family, just three of us.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Well here's more for you and please tell me what you think of it. And as a preview for next chapter we'll have Hinata's pregnancy and Sakura has a little surprise. Bye for Now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all other characters, my ghostwriting friend and I are just playing with them. Also we don't own any of the candy mentioned but we really want some right now. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

Hinata's p.o.v.:

The basic beige walls of the doctor's office surrounded me as I sat on the examination table, as the doctor was just finishing up. "Well, Hinata everything seems to be going good." She informed me as she tossed her rubber gloves into the trash can. I slid off the table, "that's great news, I'll see you next time, okay." She nodded her head and led me out into the waiting room, "okay I'll see you soon, good bye Hinata." I saw One-tail sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine. She looked like she usually did out in public, like a little girl. Most of the time she was shy, except when she's helping rebuilding Konoha and at home then she looks about the same age as me. She wore a pink kimono with white flowers all over it. I set up another doctor's appointment and One-tail and I were good to go.

As we were walking home, I noticed One-tail was next to me anymore. I turned around and saw her staring inside of a candy store, I went over to her. "You want to make a candy run before we go home, One-tail?" She turned to look up at me with blue-green eyes, "yes please Hinata." she yipped in a quiet voice. We went in the store and spent 10 minutes in there getting candy. Coming out with two grocery bags filled with caramel apple suckers, Butterfingers, Twizzlers, and gummy bears. We walked with a bounce in our step as we made our way home.

As soon as we got home, One-tail turned back into her normal self and we sat on the couch and dug into the bag. I went for the Butterfingers and One-tail stuck a caramel apple sucker in her mouth. "When do you think Naruto will be back?" I asked half way done with my first candy bar. One-tail pulled her sucker out with a pop, "I don't know, I'm sure he'll be back soon. All you have to do is worry about is that baby and yourself for now." I nodded and continued to munch on my Butterfinger. One-tail finished her sucker and threw the wrapper away, "do you have any idea of where you want to put the baby's room?" I stopped eating and frowned, "I don't know this kind of a small place, what do you think?" One-tail scrunched up her face in thought, "how about the office, you can put all your office stuff in your bedroom." I nodded with a smile on my face, "that's sounds great One-tail."

As I went for the Twizzlers, I heard a loud pounding on the front door as I stood to answer the door, I saw One-tail turn into a little girl again. I quieted my giggles at her shyness as I opened the door. It was Kiba and in his hands was a squirming red and white husky puppy. "aww, what a cute puppy, Kiba." I gushed over the puppy, holding out my hands for him. I saw Kiba blush and hand over the puppy, "it's a late birthday present, I thought you would like him." I petted him him behind his ears, "I do, he's adorable, thank you so much. Would you like to come in for a minute?" He nodded and smiled, "sure I'd like that." I stepped aside and he came in and I closed the door behind me. I put the puppy on the couch and Kiba sat down, "would you like something to drink?" he nodded and I went into the kitchen, to get him a drink of water. When I came back, I saw One-tail holding the puppy. I smiled at her liking him already. "This puppy has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen." She said as the puppy licked her cheek . I handed Kiba his drink and we talked for a while and then he left.

The next day Kiba set some time aside to help me train the puppy. One-tail and I came up with the name Akira because of his bright and clear blue eyes. "Sit, Akira, sit, good boy," I praised as he sat for me with a treat in my hand. As he yipped happily, I laughed but it turned into a yawn. I've been so tired lately, "Hinata you should be going to bed earlier so you won't be so tired." Kiba said as he came to stand next to me. I leaned over to pet Akira I said, "I'll try to go to sleep earlier, okay Kiba." After a while I started to get hungry, so I suggested we get some lunch. With an enthusiastic yes from everyone, we headed over to Ramen Ichiraku to get something to eat. When we got over there, we picked a table and sat down. One-tail ordered chicken ramen, Kiba ordered beef ramen, while I ordered the seafood ramen. Kiba gave me a strange look, knowing how I don't like seafood at all. I just shrugged, " just trying something different." Within minutes our food arrived and I dug right in, the only thing I could figure is that the baby was making me have strange food cravings.

With full bellies, we left and went our separate ways, Akira was very good on a leash already as One-tail led him. "Tomorrow we're going to clean out the office, One-tail." She had a big smile on her face as Akira stopped to sniff at different things. "Okay Hinata, we're going to have to start early so we can work with Akira some more." I nodded, "that's tomorrow's plan." We got home and went straight to bed, One-tail slept on the couch and Akira took his new place on my bed, right in Naruto's spot.

The next morning I was woken up by Akira licking my face, I pushed him off me "alright I'm up you happy now little puppy, I'm up." I got up and got dressed in a pair a shorts and a t-shirt. Akira bounded down the stairs while I walked down. One-tail was in the kitchen making some oatmeal for the both of us. When we were done, I cleaned up the dishes and we got started. I cleaned off the desk and put everything in a box, then One-tail pick up the desk and carried it into my room. I took my pictures down and put it in my room. I cleaned out my filing cabinet and One-tail carried it up to my room, I went upstairs to make sure everything was in order, finding it exactly as I wanted I went back downstairs with One-tail right behind me.

When the room was all cleaned out, One-tail transformed and her and I took Akira outside to train him some more. When we got to the park I noticed that the sky was gray. But that didn't bother us one bit and soon we had Akira well on his way to mastering sit, come, and heel. We were having such a good time that that we didn't notice the sky darkening. As the first rain drops began to fall we decided to go home, we were laughing as we were dodging the rain puddles so we wouldn't get wet.

When we got home, we were soaking wet and I ran to the hall closet for some towels so we could dry off. When One-tail tried to to turn the lights on, they wouldn't come so we decided to build a fire. When we had a roaring going, we decided to bring down some big soft blankets and pillows and put them in front of the fire. As we sat in front of the fire, One-tail spoke up, "you want to make some smores Hinata?" I thought about it for about five seconds, " yeah let's get the stuff out, right now." We both ran into the kitchen, leaving a very confused Akira laying on the pillows. We grabbed a couple boxes of graham crackers, a big bag of marshmallows, and two handfuls of chocolate bars. We also grabbed some metal skewers to cook them on. With our snack ingredient in our hands, we settled into the pillows to get comfortable. The time first time I roasted the marshmallows, they were burned to a crisp. I glared at One-tail when she started to snicker at me, but I soon got the hang of it with perfectly cooked marshmallows. Soon the house filled with the sweet smell of melted chocolate and we ate ourselves almost sick with all the smores. With our bellies full, we cuddled into the blankets and fell asleep as it continued to rain.

Sakura's p.o.v.:

I've been feeling tired and snappy with everyone the past few days. And with my training as a medic I could tell what was going on with me. I went to the nearest store on my way home and I bought myself a few pregnancy tests. When I got home I drank a lot of orange juice to help me pee, within 15 minutes I was in the bathroom. I had to wait a few more minutes for the tests to be done. When I looked at all three of them and they all were positive. I started to feel sick and I actually threw up, when I was done I sat on the toilet and tried to calm down. It was only one time and now I'm going to have Naruto's baby. What will Hinata say, I know her and Naruto are dating, I never wanted to betray her like this. I felt terrible for what I did, I just hope I can pass this baby off as someone else's. I went into my living room and sat down, I started to think about having a little blonde haired boy running around and I didn't think it would be so bad.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter, please and thank for liking this story. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all the characters, my ghostwriting friend and I are just messing with them. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 4, enjoy.**

Sakura's p.o.v.:

In the days since I found out I was pregnant, I was able to find an apartment for myself. The only problem I had with it was that it was right next to Hinata and Naruto's place. I had told my parents that I felt it was time for me to a place of my own, I didn't tell them the real reason I wanted to to move out. I was just putting the last box in and closing and locking my door when it hit me, I was going to have to talk to Hinata at some point. The very thought of it made me uneasy but I guess I'll have to swallow my unease and just do it. I sat down in my easy chair to rest for a minute, and my mind started to wander. My apartment was a small two-bedroom and I started to think about what color I would paint the baby's room, maybe a light yellow or a green color, they seemed like very warm colors.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep and it dark by the time I opened my eyes next. I stretched and got up, I was very hungry so I made a couple turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes on them. I still haven't put my bed up so when I was done eating, I rolled my sleeping bag out. The whole day took a lot out of me so I just brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

I woke up to the blinding sun in my eyes, I had forgotten to put up the curtains last night. I groaned and got up then I got dressed. Today I was going to put my stuff in their proper place, but first I was going to get some breakfast because I felt like I was starving. I got a bagel with cream cheese on it and some orange juice. The rest of the day was spent, setting up my bedroom, when it was done I flopped down on my bed. I snuggled into my blankets and pillows, getting my bedroom set up took a lot out of me, so I fell asleep. I was woken up by a dog barking in the next apartment, I sighed and got up, straitening my blankets out. I walked into the living room to unpack a few things, with my little nick-knacks all on my shelves I was completely satisfied with how everything looked.

I then put everything else in my living room where it should go. When that was done I got everything in my bathroom put away. It took all day but everything was done by the time the sunset, I was hungry so I got a can of vegetable soup out of my cupboard and heated up on the stove. In just a few minutes, I had a big, hot bowl of soup. I ate my dinner at my kitchen table alone, the only sounds in my apartment were me slurping the soup and my spoon scraping the bowl.

After I ate and washed my dishes, I went outside to get some fresh air because I was stuck in that apartment all day. I walked a little ways from the building, the air was still cool from earlier this week, it felt really good to me. Just ahead of me was a little girl in a light blue kimono, walking a husky puppy. I walked up to her, "hey One-tail, where did you get that puppy?" I asked as the puppy came up to me and sniffed my feet. I reached down to pet his head, "Kiba gave it to Hinata for her birthday and I'm walking him for her." She smiled at the puppy as he stood on his hind legs to lick my face, I pushed him back down. She tugged on his leash and I walked with them, the silence between us seemed to stretch on for hours. Our hands brushed and her eyes lit up with her Sharingan, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to look at me with wide eyes, "Sakura, you're pregnant?" My face grew hot, and I stuttered "h-how do you know that?" She had a serious look on her face, "because I can see it."

I let out a long sigh, "fine okay, I am pregnant, you happy now?" her eyes softened. "I guess I am because there will another baby for me to play with." Most people knew that Hinata was pregnant with Naruto's baby, and that made me feel even worse. "Sakura you okay, you look a little sick." And I was feeling it too, without warning I threw up on the grass. I as coughed and spit the rest up, One-tail patted my back for me, "thank you." I stood up straight slowly, panting my lungs out. "So what was that about?" I swallowed hard, I might as well tell her the whole thing and get it out into the open. "It's Naruto's baby", I blurted out in a rushed voice, I then shut my eyes waiting for her reaction. "Wow, I never saw that coming," I just stared at her, "that's all you have to say, One-tail?" She pursed her lips in thought, "please say something." I said before she could say anything, "it's okay Sakura, it will all be okay." She then pulled me into a side hug. I put my arms around her and gave her a big hug, breathing a sigh of relief .

Hinata's p.o.v.:

_Why can't I cook, this type of ramen right?, _I thought to myself as I tried to clean up my exploded oven stove top. One-tail wasn't here, she had taken Akria out for a walk. But luckily I asked Tenten to come over today and she could help me clean up. I was washing the walls when I heard a knock at the door, when I answered it was Tenten. I was greeted by a smiling face, "Tenten come in, thank you for coming over I really need your help with this mess." She walked in and right into the kitchen, "you weren't kidding when you said it was a mess in here." I chuckled at my own very limited cooking ability, "yeah I know." We were soon, washing the walls, stove top, and the counter tops and sweeping and mopping the floor. We even were able to fix the stove in that afternoon.

As we put away the cleaning supplies, I noticed that Tenten had a slightly rounded belly. "Tenten you're pregnant too?" She blushed and touched her stomach, "yeah and Neji's the father. I'm so excided that I'm going to be a mother." I had a smile on my face, "I'm so happy for you two, I know you are going to be great parents." She had a smile on her face too, "thank you and I'm happy for you and Naruto too, and I know you'll be great parents too." She looked to my own smaller rounded belly. We went into the living room to relax a little, she spotted my baby book on the coffee table. "I have this one too, it has some great advice in it." I picked it up, "I know I think I'd be lost without it." We talked for a little more then she had to leave. Just after that One-tail and Akria came home and we had a quick dinner and went to bed.

The next morning, I was not looking forward to getting up, today I was going to see my father and tell him that I'm having a baby with Naruto. I dragged out everything I did, getting dressed, eating breakfast I ate some eggs and cooked crab meat, yuck I hate damn seafood. After I brushed my teeth and combed my hair I was ready to go. I walked to the Hyuga compound by myself because I felt like I needed to do this on my own.

I walked through the compound and right into his office. He was at his desk writing on some paperwork. He looked up at me with a glare on his face, "what are you doing here Hinata?" he barked at me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before speaking. "I something to tell you father," I said nervous voice. He put his hands on his desk and stood up, "well, out with it already Hinata." He nearly shouted at me. I took another breath and looked him in the eye before I said anything else. "I love Naruto and I'm pregnant with his baby." He walked toward me from his desk, he towered over me. "Well, I'm still mad at your cousin Neji for not telling me about _his_ addition to the family until just yesterday. But I'm happy that your bringing a baby into the family, especially Naruto's. Now all he has to do is marry you." He said as he brought me into a big hug that I gladly returned it.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: It's the end of this chapter, more to come soon, tell me what you think about. Next chapter is all about Naruto and Sasuke. Bye for now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all other characters, my ghostwriting friend and I are just messing with them.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 5, enjoy. Also "Shadow Pendulum" is a Byakugan that I made up and my friend named it.**

Naruto's p.o.v.:

I had been training with my sensai for weeks now but I couldn't concentrate very well at the moment. Because of what happened with Sakura that one night, we were sparing, laughing, and then we had sex it felt amazing. No matter what I did I still saw the way Sakura looked that night, her shining green eyes in the moonlight, the way her toned muscles moved under my hands as I touched her, amazing. But it also made me think of Hinata and how we made love, her shyly making her birthday request, then leading me up to our room and the unbelievable hot feeling I felt all over my skin. The complete open trust in her eyes as we moved together. Her hurried kisses on my neck and chest made me feel alive. I loved her little gasps and moans, when I kissed her or when I touched her a certain way. The night with Hinata, I felt complete acceptance and love, in a lot of ways it was what I always wanted. The night with Sakura was different, there was love but it wasn't like anything like I had for Hinata. I felt horrible for what I did to both of them, they'll hate for it if they don't already.

I shook my head from thoughts and continued my training. It was back breaking work but at least it took my mind off my girl troubles. My sensai was proud of me when I was able to get my head back in to the game. My frustration with my problems made me train a lot harder. By the end of that day, I was exhausted and I passed out on the ground that night. Day after day was the same, bone breaking training. I was training with my nine-tail cloak energy after working with _that_ it took a lot out of me, I was always tired after working with my cloak energy. With each day I was getting better at controlling it. The last day with my intense training, my sharingan had changed into the red and black Sennin Kyubi, with that my training was complete.

Sasuke's p.o.v.:

I was training but I needed to find Naruto, I'd even go into the Leaf Village to find him. I wore a cloak over my clothes so no one would recognize me. As I went through the village very quietly, I ran into Sakura and I noticed she was pregnant. When she saw me, she was surprised by my Mangekyou. "So, who's the _proud _father, Sakura?" I asked rather rudely. I looked at her eyes, she seemed to be struggling with herself about what to tell me. Her worried look wasn't like the Sakura I know. "It's Naruto's," she said in a strained voice. This little bit of information didn't interest me but deep down I was kind of happy for her. I was even kind of happy that she was with someone. I then left to continue looking for Naruto. I searched all over the Leaf Village for him but I couldn't find him.

As I was about to leave, I spotted One-tail the fox girl. She was hiding in the disguise of a little girl but I could see the real her and sense her true power. I came up to where she stood, I toward over her small frame. She had a hard look on her face as she looked up at me, it was almost laughable. "Where is Naruto?" She cleared her throat, "he is out training to control the nine-tail cloak." I had a smirk on my face, maybe he'll be a real challenge for me. "That's good, and I heard about Sakura's new baby. Now I'll go tell the papa the good news myself. And before I forget could you look after my wolf for me."

I let out a low whistle, my black wolf came running up to me, he came up to just above my knee. She looked at my little pet's eyes, "Mangekyou." I smiled a crooked smile, "yes he likes to copy my Sharingan, so will you keep an eye on him for me?" She gave a shaky nod and I took my leave of her,I was about to leave the village when I thought of something. I really missed my headband and I wanted it back. I sent my shadow puppets to search the entire village for me. I closed my eyes to follow their progress, and there it was in Naruto's house. As my puppet's shadow tentacle circled around it, it was spotted by Hinata. To make her and Kiba, who was there also forget I used my 'Shadow Pendulum' to make both of them forget my puppets were ever there. As soon as they returned to me, I pocketed my headband and my puppets disappeared.

I left to find Naruto, it took me a few days but I found him in a meadow of all places. He was alone at the moment, laying on the grass surrounded by yellow and pink wildflowers. I had just barely stepped into the meadow when he heard my approach. He quickly stood to face me, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I walked toward him until we were standing right in front of each other.

Naruto's p.o.v.:

I was relaxing for a little bit, when I heard someone walking into the meadow, I stood up, it was Sasuke! I questioned him to see what he was doing there. He didn't answer me, instead he walked to me until he was standing right in front of me. "Its been a long time hasn't Naruto?", he had a smirk on his face. "You need to come back to Konoha with me", he shook his head no, as he continued to smirk at me. I was starting to get pissed off with him ignoring me, "what do you mean you're not coming back with me?" Still no answer, what was with this guy? Then he started laughing like a mad man, I didn't know what was so damn funny, but it was worse then him ignoring me. "Hey Sasuke, why are you laughing so damn much?" He through his back in loud laughter, "oh..j-just the thought of you as a father, the very idea is laughable." Me, a father? "are you talking about Hinata?" He stopped laughing long enough to tell me, "both Hinata and Sakura, I'm really impressed that you were able to get both of them." _WHAT!_, I got them both pregnant. I know Hinata and I used protection but now that I think of it Sakura and I didn't use anything, oh fuck.

They were both pregnant and I wasn't there to help them or protect them. I was out here trying to get stronger to beat Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. And to make it worse was that I fought with Hinata, and I had no idea how Sakura feels about all this. I was so angry with myself that I felt my nine-tail energy rise to were I saw inside the Nine-tail's memories. As I looked into them, I noticed that Sasauke was using his Mangekyou to see as well. What we saw shocked us both, our mothers were sisters. The memories faded and we looked at each other, "WE'RE COUSINS!" we shouted at the same time. Sasuke shook his head to get rid of his shocked expression, "well, _that _was certainly unexpected. I guess I'll see you later _cousin_." And with that he was gone, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I now know what I had to do, I had to get back to Hinata and Sakura. I took off as fast as I could back to Konoha.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: That's all for chapter 4, tell me what you think of it. Chapter 5 preview: we will have One-tail's p.o.v. And we'll see how she interacts the Sasuke's wolf. And Naruto comes home to his girls. Bye for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all the characters, my ghostwriting friend and I are just playing with them. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 6, enjoy. Sasuke's wolf belongs to my friend and I.**

One-tail's p.o.v.:

I had been on edge because of Sasuke's visit and I've been antsy because I've gone into heat two days ago. I've been living in Hinata's bedroom closet, because Sasuke's wolf Shadow has been giving me prevy looks lately. When I brought Shadow home with me two weeks ago Hinata gave me a look that said 'what is he doing here?' But Shadow doesn't bother anyone he mostly stays outside or sleeps on the living room floor. Of course Hinata hasn't liked me lately because I've been hovering over her. And I've stayed away from Shadow because he doesn't let me outside, there have been foxes running on the outskirts of the village, waiting for me. But Shadow fights anyone that gets to close to the village, I hear the yips, yelps, and Shadow's snarling growls, night and day.

On one of the rare days that I could go out of the closet, I transformed into my older form and walked downstairs. When I got down there I found Shadow there doing Ninjutsu movements in the living room, alone. He was in his more human form, I hated to admit it but he was kind of handsome. The way he'd move his tight lean muscles with such deadly skill, sent a shiver up and down my spine. I let a small smile cross my face when he stopped in a serious pose, but his black wolf ears twitched so adorably from side to side. When I sighed from watching his thick black mane swish with his movements, I shook my head from all these strange thoughts. It was because I was in heat and that's the only reason I could think of for me to be acting like this, especially around wolf like _him_.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing and sniffed the air and a smile slowly appeared on his face, "what is that.." he took another whiff "tempting smell my dear One-tail?" My face redden with embarrassment and I turned on my heel into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and gulped nearly all of it down. The cold water did little to cool me down between this heat making me warm and Shadow's comment, I felt like I was on fire from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. He obviously found me attractive and I found him attractive but that was the only thing we had in common. I finished my drink and put my glass in the sink. I tried to walk around him so we wouldn't have to talk to each other, but I caught a peek of the white pants clad wolf, I couldn't stop the little giggle that escaped from my mouth.

I tried get out of the house before he heard me, but unfortunately he did hear me. He was quickly in front of me pinning me to a wall. He leaned in close to me, sniffing me from my neck to my ear, "what's so funny One-tail?" I moaned a little from his hot breath on my skin. I able to look him right and the eye and said, "the stupid look you just had on your face." I felt a small breeze when his wolf tail started to wag and he started to snicker at me. Our eyes met and his gaze went to my lips, I licked my lips because I knew what was going to happen. He leaned in and kissed my lips, I savored the touch of his soft mouth on my own. He used his own tongue to get in my mouth, our tongues moved across each other in a fiery dance.

We pulled away from each other, panting like mad. I felt all warm and gooey all, that kiss surprised me so much that I returned to my fox form. I shook my head and turned back to my older human form, he snickered at me. "Wow, I most be a good kisser if that's your reaction to it." I glared at him, "shut up and kiss me again." I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and I had my hands in his hair. He carried me upstairs and took me into my closet. He laid me down onto my blanket covered floor and started kissing me again. Our clothes were soon gone and we started to move, faster and faster until I saw a blinding white light in front of my eyes. When it was done I laid on top of him, enjoying the manly smell of his skin and the slowing beat of his heart. I guess maybe there was something between us after all.

As the days passed, I started to have a new closet mate, Shadow still wouldn't let me leave the house but I could move around the house without being bothered. Hinata let us be, she figured if we weren't trying to hurt each other or anyone else than it was fine. Of course Hinata dropped a few not so subtle hints about me having a few kits, but we were a long ways off for that. There was a day or two were my heat was so bad I wouldn't let Shadow leave my side, we both enjoyed _those _days. But we were able to keep are hands off of each other long enough to go to Tenten and Neji's wedding, it was so beautiful. He even gave me a gift, I was washing the dishes for Hinata when Shadow came up behind me and put a leather choker around my neck. I spun around and gave him a hug and kissed his neck. I fingered the flower charm made of moonstone, loving it dearly I think I will always keep it.

And the day Naruto finally came home was very awkward for all three of us. Shadow and I were in _our _closet enjoying each other's company when I heard Naruto's loud footsteps run up the stairs. He must of heard us, moving around and moaning and yipping. He opened the door, to find the both of us in a very awkward position, me on top of Shadow both of us completely naked. "Uh...what the fuck is going on?" Was the only thing he could say at the moment. "I can explain Naruto." I tried to cover myself and get off of Shadow, I really wanted to crawl under a rock at the moment because I was so embarrassed.

Hinata's p.o.v.:

I put the last of my tomatoes in the bag and paid for my groceries before leaving the store, to go back home. I had Akira wait for me outside of the store. The last few weeks have been pretty wild for me, between One-tail being in heat, going to Neji's wedding, and visiting with Hanabi. I feel like I've been going none stop these past few weeks and today was the first day I got some time to myself to do some shopping. I've been craving grapes so I bought a big bag of them, and munched on them as I walked home. I thought back to how lovely the wedding was.

_**Flashback:**_

There was so many people there from both families but One-tail,Shadow,Akria, and I were able to get seats in the front row. Of course Akria didn't have a seat but he sat next to me and I pat his head during the whole thing. Tenten looked beautiful in her wedding kimono and Neji looked very handsome in his own kimono. As it ended I felt the baby kick for the first time, I looked to One-tail and her eyes had glow to them when she looked back at me. It was such a perfect day the only bad part about, was when Hanabi kept touching my stomach to try and feel the baby kick. With how wonderful the day was for Tenten and Neji, I can only hope that Naruto and I wedding day is just as wonderful.

_**End flashback:**_

I now had a bounce in my step as I thought about that great day, as I walked home. As I got to my door, I noticed Sakura leaving her own apartment. "Oh, hey Sakura how are you?" She shuffled with her jacket and purse before answering, "I'm good, I'm just going to a doctor's appointment, I'll see you later." I wasn't blind to Sakura's own pregnant belly, I asked her about who the father was once and all she would say was that he was a powerful ninja. But not his name or anything else about him, but it really wasn't my business to pry. So I didn't ask anymore about it I figured she'd tell me when she was ready. "Bye, Sakura." I then opened my door and Akira and I went inside.

Naruto's p.o.v.:

I made it back into the village in record time, but before I went home I figured I needed to stop at the Hyuga compound first. I was going to see Hinata's father Hiashi, I was going to ask for his permission to marry his daughter. I burst through the doors to his office interrupting his paperwork. "What is the meaning of this Naruto?" He bellowed as he stood up, I lower my head in a bow, "please forgive me sir but I have something to ask you and it can't wait a second more." I looked at him, "well out with it boy" I stood up straight and cleared my throat, "I was just informed that Hinata is pregnant with my child and I want to do the right thing and marry her. But I would like your permission first." He actually smiled at me, "well it seems like I'll be getting a son-in-law soon, of course you can marry her I wouldn't want it any other way." I bowed my head to him, "thank you, I'll leave now I'm sorry for the interruption." He nodded to me, "it's quite alright, goodbye" I waved to him and left for home.

I made it back to my place a few minutes later. At first I thought the apartment was empty so I looked around a little. I saw that the old office was now going to be the baby's room. It already had a crib, changing table, and rocking chair. I felt like shit for not being there to help her get these things or set them up in the room. Just then I heard a loud thump coming from upstairs, so I ran up there. I opened my bedroom door and I heard more thumping and groaning from inside the closet. I opened the door to find One-tail, naked and on top of Sasuke's pet wolf Shadow. "Uh...what the fuck is going on?" was the only thing I could think of to say to any of this. "Naruto I can explain," she tried to cover herself and climb off of Shadow. She looked so embarrassed to be caught like this and Shadow moved to block my view of her and he growled at me, and gave me a look that said 'go away if you know what's good for you'. I didn't want to fight with him so I just backed slowly out of the room and closed the door behind me.

From the top of stairs I saw a husky puppy rush up to greet me. And I saw Hinata go into the kitchen without looking at me. I petted the dog and quietly crept downstairs, to surprise Hinata. I saw her lean up on her toes to put something away in the top cupboard. She settled back down on her feet and I quietly sneaked up behind her. I slid my hands around her growing middle and leaned down to breathed in her sweet smelling hair. I heard her giggle, "Naruto you're back" She turned around in my hands, "I'm so happy you're here." I hugged her as close as I could without hurting her or the baby. As I hugged her I thought about how I'm going to talk with Sakura about _our _baby, but that's for tomorrow.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter. Bye for now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all the characters, my ghostwriting friend and I are just playing with them.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 7, enjoy.**

**Flashback: Naruto comes back to the village**

Sakura's p.o.v.:

I had just gotten back from the store when there was a knock at the door. When I answered it I was surprised to see Naruto standing there. "You're back!", I threw my arms around his and pulled him into a hug. He untangled my arms from him, he had a big smile on his face as he came in and closed my door. "It's good to see you too. I've been thinking about you a lot lately, since the last night we were together." he added the last part quietly as we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

He looked like he wanted to say something but I thought what I needed to say was more important. "Naruto?", he looked at me with a question in his eyes. I garbed his hand and place it on my stomach, "I'm pregnant with your baby." He caressed my pudgy belly, he leaned in and put his forehead on mine, he briefly kissed my lips. I felt uncomfortable when he did that and pulled away, he sighed heavily when I did. "I already know, before I came back I met up with Sasuke and he told me that _both _you and Hinata were carrying my babies." A wave of guilt hit me when he mentioned Hinata, what both he and I did together and that I was carrying his baby.

"While he was there, we also found out that we're cousins." He told me as he pulled his hand away from my stomach. I touched his cheek, not wanting to lose our close contact just yet. "And how are you feeling about that?" He took a deep breath, "actually I feel pretty good about it and it makes me want to bring him back to the village even more." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his chest. "I've thought about it and I want a girl, what do you think?" He rubbed my arm, "if it is a girl do you think we could name her after my mother?" he asked. I looked up at him, "that would be nice." He continued to rub my arm, " good."

We stayed like that for a while, "I want you to move in with me." I looked at him like he was crazy, "what, how will Hinata feel about it?" He had a look on his face like it made perfect sense, "at least for a little while." I sighed, "I guess we can try it but I think I should talk with Hinata first." he nodded and stood up, I followed him into the baby's room. He felt one of the light yellow walls, "what are you doing, Naruto?" He glanced up at me then continued to feel the wall, " this is the wall I plan on knocking down to make the room bigger." I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach at the thought of him knocking down _any _walls. "I think I'm going to talk with Hinata now, I'll be back later." I left my apartment to go next door.

I was nervous as I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer it. "Oh Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought Naruto went over to your place to see you, where is he?" I felt that uneasy feeling again for both _my _apartment and the talk I was about to have. "Uh...he's redecorating my place right now." Hinata had a terrified look on her face when I told her, "that sounds kind of scary, when we got our place I didn't let him help out one bit." I had a forced smile on my face, " I know but he really wanted to do it for me and I just let him go for it." She moved aside so I could come in, " please come inside, Sakura." I nodded and went inside where we sat at the kitchen table because her dog Akira was sleeping on the couch.

As I sat there I didn't look at Hinata and I couldn't speak, when I tried the words died on my tongue. I took deep breath, "Naruto is the father of my baby."

**Flashback: Naruto comes back to the village**

Hinata's p.o.v.:

When I heard Sakura say those words, my world came to a complete stand still. I shook my head to get my thoughts in order, a dozen different questions went through my mind. "When and why did this happen?" I nearly shrieked. She looked at me like this really hurt her to tell me, "the night I found him ,

we were sparring and then I kissed him and it got way out of hand." My hands that were on the table, curled into fists because I was so angry. "IT GOT OUT OF HAND, IT GOT OUT OF HAND? NO SHIT, IT GOT OUT HAND." I slammed my fists down hard onto the table, completely breaking it. Akira had come trotting into the room at the sound, barking like crazy, we both ignored him. Sakura had backed away from the table as I broke it. I walked toward her feeling all my anger course through me.

Sakura collapsed to the floor with her head bowed, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But I want to keep my baby, please understand this Hinata." I stood right in front of her, "stand up, Sakura." I seethed. She shakily got on to her feet, I saw red then and raised my hand and without thinking I slapped her across her face. There was a red mark on her cheek and unshed tears in her eyes. "Get out of here now!" I yelled at her. She ran out of my apartment as fast as she could. Akira had stopped barking and came by my side to comfort me. I petted his head and scratched his right ear as a form of comfort.

Naruto had cautiously came into the door not to long after. I was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs , waiting for him. "I heard what happened with Sakura just now." I glared daggers into him, "I heard what happened with Sakura too." I shot back at him, he hung his head low. "I think you should leave for a while, Naruto." He walked toward me and collapsed on to his knees, "why?" Tears welled up in my eyes, "you know why." I ran my hand through his blond hair, "please just go Naruto." He kissed my forehead and got up. He went upstairs then after a few moments came back down with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Hinata, I love you." He closed the door quietly behind him. When it was shut, I whispered, "I love you too." I broke down and started to cry my eyes out because of what happened.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Did you like the chapter, please tell me what you think. And next chapter you will be seeing Sasuke. Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and the other characters except the oc's those are my friend's and mine, my ghostwriting friend and I are just messing them.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 8, enjoy.**

**Flashback:**

Naruto's p.o.v.:

I shifted my duffle bag on my shoulder as I walked down the sidewalk. Hinata had kicked me out of the apartment. I frowned at my thoughts, I felt like shit for what I did. Everything I did to both of them, being so focused on facing Sasuke and bring him back to the village. Fighting with Hinata and making her cry, betraying her in the most deepest sense. And Sakura, what we did I felt horrible for leading her on, like we could even have a real relationship. But no matter what I _will be_ the best father I can be to my babies and hopefully the girls will let me be in their lives.

There was one person I knew who had a kid, it was Shikamaru maybe he could give me some advice on parenting. I went over to the house he shared with Temari and their two-year-old daughter, Hoshi. When I knocked on their door, I was greeted by a very irritable two-month pregnant Temari, "what do you want Naruto?" she growled at me, I looked down at my feet, "Hinata kicked me out, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a while?" I glanced at her face, she let out a heavy sigh "okay but you're sleeping on the couch." I forced a smile, "thanks, Temari." She moved her already showing belly aside so I could walk inside the house.

I set my bag on the floor next to the couch, their little girl came running into the room. "Hi uncle Naruto, what are you doing here?" the little girl tilted her blonde hair head to the left when she asked her question. I looked at her brown eyes, she looked some much like her mother. I patted her head, "I'm just gonna stay with you guys for little bit, is that okay with you, Miss Hoshi?" She moved away from my hand, clearly not happy that I kept my hand on her head too long. "I guess it's okay with me if it's okay with mommy and daddy." She smiled at me, and I flopped onto the couch as she walked out of the room.

Later that night after we ate, I sat on the back porch with Shikamaru just relaxing in some lawn chairs. We looked out into the darkness of the woods, we both were drinking some water. He took a gulp of his ice water, "so why are you wanting to stay with us Naruto? I mean you just got back from training, I mean why aren't you with Hinata?" I stared into the woods, shifting in my seat clearly uncomfortable with telling anyone my private business. "The reason I'm not with Hinata right now is because she is real pissed at me." He raised an eyebrow at me in question, "why is she pissed at ya?" I drank some of my water, "because I slept with Sakura and now she's pregnant with my baby. And Sakura told Hinata about it, so she kicked me out of the apartment." He let out a low whistle, "damn man, you did, why?" I swallowed hard, "it just sort of happened when I went to train, she found me because Hinata was worried about me because we had a fight before I left, so she sent her to talk with me and well..." I rubbed the back of my head with my head. Shikamaru shook his head after I told him. " Man, you gotta make this right with Hinata and work something out with Sakura. I feel lucky every day that I have Temari, Hoshi, and the new baby on the way, I'm really surprised that Temari can stand my lazy ass." He had a big smile on his face as he patted me on the shoulder. I patted his shoulder as well as a show of thanks for the advice.

I went back home a few days later, I had made a bouquet of wild flowers for her hopefully it might soften her up a little. I knocked on the door One-tail answered it, "hello Naruto, Hinata's not home right now 'clan business' she said. I looked her in her green-blue eyes she looked away quickly, "do you think I can come in, I feel a little awkward just standing out here holding flowers." She nodded and let me walk in, I saw Shadow sitting in a chair in the living room with Akira sleeping on his back next to him on the floor. I nodded at him and he nodded stiffly in return. I set the flowers down on the new kitchen table, as I touched the shiny wood surface, I was reminded of the other day.

I turned toward One-tail, she didn't really look me in the eye remembering the other day when I found both Shadow and her together. I looked at Shadow he glared at me, it was so bad that if looks could kill I would be dead on the spot. One-tail walked over to Shadow and he pulled her into his lap. I went over to the couch and sat down, Shadow slid his hand around One-tail's stomach protectively. "So you two are together," One-tail looked at Shadow with a big smile on her face and he returned it. I saw how Shadow held her so securely and asked another question, "are you going to have puppies or something?" One-tail shrugged her shoulders, "we think so but it's too early to tell, I really hope so." I nodded, "good that's good." I grabbed my stuff so I can put it upstairs, "I'm going upstairs to take a nap." They said okay and I grabbed the flowers on my way up. I dropped my stuff and climbed into bed and just crashed.

I woke up to some soft shuffling in the room, I reached for the nightstand lamp and turned it on. Hinata quickly spun around, she had her clothes off expect her bra and underwear. Her eyes were wide when she saw me in our bed. She didn't bother covering herself up because she was so shocked that I was there. I looked at her belly, she must've been three-months along. My eyes moved up but stopped at her boobs, they looked so much bigger then before. She blinked her eyes and moved her arms to cover herself. "no don't do that," I climbed off of the bed and walked toward her. She held her arms at her side, I had reached up and touched her left breast, I slowly caressed it. She let out a little moan and closed her eyes, it made me feel warm all over. Hinata moved my hand away, "you hurt me a lot Naruto." I looked at her, "I know I did, but I want to take care of you girls and the babies. I screwed up big time, but I want to make it right. I know this is a _real_ shitty time to ask you this but will marry me?"

She looked down at her feet, "is it just going to be you and me, no one else?" I thought about that, I hurt both of them but I knew my heart belonged to Hinata. "yes it will be just you and me." She looked up at me with happy tears in her eyes, then she launched herself at me. I caught her but with her added weight we both landed on the bed. She started to kiss me and pulled my shirt off then she unbutton my pants. I kicked my pants off the bed leaving me just in my underwear, we didn't have sex just made out. We laid there after wrapped in each other's, "so I take that as a yes?" she snuggled into me, "that is a yes." I laid my hand on her belly, then I felt a kick, "strong little thing isn't he?" She held my hand , "One-tail felt my belly using her power, she says we're having a girl." I had a big smile on my face, " I hope we can name her Akina." She had a smiled at the thought, "that sounds nice." We yawned and snuggled deeper in the covers to sleep.

**Flashback:**

Hinata's p.o.v.:

I woke up the next morning, I had to squirm out of Naruto's arms so I could get out of bed and get dressed.I was putting my bra on, when I heard Naruto getting out of bed. "I'll go downstairs so you can get dressed." I looked at him as I snapped my bra, "you don't have to leave, you can stay I don't mind." He looked at me, and started pulling his own clothes on. I looked at him, he had a very nice chest.

We ate some breakfast with Shadow and One-tail in comfortable silence. "I hope she takes after you," I told Naruto as we ate. "Well, I'd be happy she takes after you, he told me. We finished eating, cleaning, and then we left. I was wearing Naruto's jacket because mine was in the wash, as we we're leaving we spotted Sai at Sakura's door. We weaved at him as he knocked on her door, I hope things go good with them. I thought about it both her and Naruto hurt me but we have to move on, Naruto will be in their lives but I'm happy he wants to be with only me.

We walked to the store to do some shopping, we were going to get some baby clothes and I needed a new bra. We picked out some cute clothes, when we left the store I noticed that the sun was setting, "lets go get some ramen." I agreed and we went to the noodle shop, as we ate we saw Nenji and Tenten there, we waved at them. We ate our food and went home to go to bed.

**Flashback:**

Naruto's p.o.v.:

I woke up in the middle of the night, I sensed Sasuke near by. I left the apartment to find him, I stopped in front of Ino's place. I saw inside, there was Sasuke and Ino having sex. "What...how?"

**Flashback:**

Sasuke's p.o.v.:

I was back in the village for one reason, to see Ino. She and I have been seeing each other in secret for a while. I knocked on her door and she answered. There were no words between us, we could have whole conversions with our eyes and our body language. A soon as we kissed, we couldn't get enough of each other. Our clothes were gone and soon it was just skin to skin. She felt like perfection, our moans and grunts filled the house into the night.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: tell me what you think of the chapter, bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all the characters, my ghostwriting friend and I are just playing with them.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 9, enjoy. Also Hinata's little sister is 17-years-old in this story, sorry for any confusion. **

Hinata's p.o.v.:

I rolled over on to my back, I looked at my huge belly. I loved my little girl but I was not loving this big belly, tired back, and swollen ankles. I got out of bed, I remembered that today was the baby shower. It was a joint shower with Temari, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and myself. I shook Tenten so she could wake up, she was staying with us because Neji was on a mission, Naruto was sleeping on the couch. Naruto planned it himself, I was a little uneasy about what it would be like. But he did a good job with the baby's room so it would be okay. I got dressed and knocked on the closet door so One-tail could come downstairs with me. I opened the door to find her in her fox form curled around her two babies. She looked up at me, stretched and yawned, she nuzzled both their bellies. She covered both of them with a blanket then walked out.

With both of them dressed, we were ready to go downstairs. I saw Naruto stretched out on the couch still asleep. "We can take Akira for a walk so you guys can have some alone time." One-tail put a leash on him, "please keep an ear open for my babies," I nodded and then they were out the door. I walked over to him, I ran my hand through his beautiful blond hair. I hoped my daughter had hair like his. I saw him slowly open one eye.

Naruto's p.o.v.:

I was pulled from my sleep by a good feeling on my head, when I opened my eye I saw Hinata standing above me. "Hey you", I croaked out then sat up. I gently pulled her into my lap, "morning baby". I giggled and kissed her on the mouth. She leaned into my neck and breathed in my scent, she made a face like I smelled. She squirmed out of my arms and I stood up, "I'll hop in the shower real quick." She started to push me toward the stairs, "yes please do you reek like hell." I looked at her with my best sexy look I could give, "want to join me?" She blushed a bright red, she looked down at her hands. "I-I better not, I mean the girls will be here soon", she looked like she wanted to join me but a loud growl from her stomach made up her mind for her. "I'm going to get something to eat, see you in a few minutes."

I raced up the steps to to the bathroom, turned the water and waited for the water to heat up. I stepped into the hot spray after a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of it. I soaped up all over myself then rinsed off. I got out and started to towel off, as I was drying off I started to think about my babies. I hoped they had my chakra and my hair. With that thought in mind and a smile on my face, I went and got dressed. I got downstairs and saw Hinata in the kitchen eating fruit and a blueberry muffin and drinking milk. I walked in and grabbed a muffin off the plate on the counter and sat down next to her. "I have something to tell you, about my training." She looked up from her muffin, "what about it?" I cleared my throat, "well I mastered my nine-tail abilities and as I finished up my training I learned that Sasuke and I are cousins." She held her mouth open, "really, how?" I scratched my head, "our mothers were sisters." Her eyes were wide, " I didn't see that coming." I nodded my head and started eating my muffin. We finished eating our breakfast and cleaned up our dishes.

As we were walking out of the kitchen, we heard the front door open and saw One-tail walk in with Akira and Shadow right behind her. "Where's Tenten?" I asked when I didn't see her with them, "she said she had to go back to her apartment to get her shower present." We heard some whining coming from upstairs, "I better go check on my babies." One-tail quickly unhooked Akira's leash and jogged upstairs. Shadow zipped right behind probably worrying about his puppies too. Hinata and I both went upstairs too, wanting to see what was going on.

When we got up there the closet door was open and Shadow and One-tail were in their animal forms curled around the two puppies. We eased into the closet, Shadow growled at us but relaxed after a second. One-tail nudged them toward us and we sat down, of course I helped Hinata sit down on the floor. They let us pick up the puppies, I held the little boy fox and Hinata held the girl wolf. Their eyes weren't open yet, the fox had a fox coloring with a grayish black tinge to it, while the wolf had black wolf coloring with a reddish tinge to it. We put them back down on the blanket, I reached for Hinata's hand and held it.

Hinata's p.o.v.:

As Naruto held my hand I started to feel the baby kick. "Naruto feel", I grabbed his other hand and held it to my belly. He had a big smile on his face, "I think the baby will be coming soon." I told him. His smile didn't leave his face after I told him, "I can't wait to see my baby girl." I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him, he seemed to be not looking at anything at all. "I sense Sasuke near by, I have to go." I nodded and he helped me up, then he kissed me and then my belly. "I'll be back soon." And then he was off, I heard him closing the front door behind him.

I left the closet because I remembered that Naruto and I had bought Shadow a gift. "Shadow can you come with me, I have something for you." Shadow followed me downstairs, I turned around and he was in his human form. I held a leather collar with mine and Naruto's names embroidered in gold letter on it. His eyes were wide and he had a small smile on his face, he turned into his wolf form. I put it around his neck and buckled it. "It looks great on you," he shook his head in a nod. I patted his head and he gently nudged my belly. He when back upstairs to get back to his little family and I had guests to greet. They would be arriving soon, so I had to get ready.

Naruto's p.o.v.:

On my way to see Sasuke I noticed smoke coming from Ino's backyard. When I got there I saw Sasuke burning something. He was dressed in his second outfit, I stood next to him "what are you burning?" He looked at me then looked back to the fire, "I'm burning my cloak, I don't need it anymore." We stood there letting the fire burn itself out. I put my arm around his shoulder, " come on let's go to the girls baby shower." He nodded and we left for the shower.

As we walked I noticed Sasuke had a sour look on his face, like he was upset. When we got there the party was in full swing. I left to find Hinata and Sakura, so I thought Sasuke went to find Ino in the crowded apartment. I found Hinata eating a cupcake and sharing another one with Akira. I kissed her cheek and scratched Akira's right ear. I looked over for just a second and saw Sai accidentally bumping into Ino and she spilled her drink. Sasuke saw this, got right in Sai's face and without warning he used his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingen. I saw Sai hit the floor completely knocked out. Sasuke let out a low growl and took off out the door. Well that was one hell of a party trick.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Tell me what you think of it. Next chapter a little more of the baby shower, a little bit more from Sasuke, a little of Sasuke and Ino, a little bit of Naruto and Hinata, and some Sakura and Sai. And the birth of Naruto and Hinata's baby. Bye for now**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all the characters, my ghostwriting friend and I are just playing with them.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 10, enjoy.**

Hinata's p.o.v.:

The party was going great, I got some cute outfits for the baby and some stuffed animals for her to play with. I already had things like a dresser, crib, and a changing table so a few extra things were great. The party was going great, everyone was having a good time. One-tail had disappeared a little while ago to nurse her puppies, I just hope I'm as good as a mother as she seems to be. Shadow seemed to be comfortable, even with everyone in the house. He was in his more human form and he was wearing his collar like a bracelet on his wrist with the buckle tighten to fit.

Sakura and I had had been on good terms for the last couple of months especially since she started to see Sai. I had been thinking about it and it seems alright that my little Akina will be having a little sister to play with and grow up with. Her and Sai were talking to Tenten and they both seemed to be having a good time. I made my rounds around the living room talking with everybody, I'm happy that everyone was having a good time. As I was getting some punch for myself I noticed the Shadow went upstairs, probably to check on One-tail.

After a while I was starting to get hungry and I grabbed some snacks to eat. "Auntie Hinata can I see the puppies, please?" I heard Hoshi ask in a little voice. I turned around to see the blonde girl staring up at me with big eyes. I reached down to pat her head, "sure let's go see if One-tail will let us look at them okay?" She nodded her head as I stuffed the last of the baby carrots into my mouth. She grabbed my hand as we walked upstairs. We went into my bedroom and I knocked onto my closet, I heard a yipped which meant that I could come in.

I opened the door slowly, "hey guys I brought Hoshi to see your puppies, is that okay?" I saw Shadow showed his teeth as a threat but when he saw that it was just me and Hoshi, he calmed down. I eased down onto the floor and Hoshi sat down next to me. One-tail and Shadow let us see them all curled up in a blanket. "Now you have to very gentle when you pet them, okay?" She briefly looked to me, "okay Auntie." She reached out to pet both of them, being careful to not to be rough when she petted their backs. She giggled as they made little whining noises as she petted them, I had a smile on my face from the pure joy on her face from petting the puppies. When she was done she put her hand on my belly, she felt my baby kick. "The baby kicks in my mommy's belly too, I can't wait to be a big sister." she said quietly. I pulled her into a side hug, "I think you'll make a great big sister." She hugged me back, "thanks Auntie."

I heard a soft knock at the bedroom door, "I'll be right back remember be gentle okay?" She had a big smile on her face, "okay Auntie." I pulled myself up to my feet and went back into the bedroom. I saw Ino standing by the door, "what do you what Ino, is everything okay?" She looked down at the floor then looked at me. "Can I talked to you real quick, alone?" I looked at the closet and told them that I'll be right back. We walked downstairs and outside so we could be alone to talk. Outside in the back I asked her, "what going on, you look upset." She put her hand on her belly, "I haven't told you guys who the father of my baby is." I came up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "well who is it?" She just blurted it out, " Sasuke is the father." I was happy for her, I think they both will be good for him.

I gave her the biggest hug two pregnant women could have. After our little moment we went inside so we could get back to the party. I went upstairs to get Hoshi to bring her back to her mother then I went to get some more food. I got a cupcake and shared one with Akira who walked over to me and started to beg for something. As Akira licked his face of icing, Naruto came back with Sasuke, he kissed my cheek. Suddenly Sasuke attacked Sai for bumping into Ino and spilling her drink, he was so mad he used Mangekyo Sharingan on Sai, knocking him out. Afterward Sasuke stormed off leaving everyone shocked about what just happened.

The party was officially over and everyone left, leaving Tenten, One-tail, Shadow, Naruto, and I to clean everything up. Sakura took Sai back to her apartment to take care of him, I felt bad for him. My stomach started to hurt after we finished cleaning up. But I brushed it off because I didn't think it was anything to worry about. Tenten and Naruto looked worried but I told them I was fine, that it was probably just from all the food I ate.

Soon Tenten left to go home and Shadow and One-tail went upstairs to get some sleep. Naruto was sitting on the couch relaxing and he pulled me into his lap. "I hope Sai's alright and I hope Sasuke doesn't leave again. Because it will just upset you and Ino the most." He lowered his head to my chest and I ran my hand through his hair. "I'm going to miss your big boobs," he said as he nuzzled his head. I smiled, "well I hope you'll like my smaller ones again." He raised his head to look at me, "I'll always love your boobs." I put my forehead to his, "well that's good to know." He smiled, "hey I got something for you." I giggled, "what is it?" he reached into his pocket pulling out Lady Tsunade's necklace. "It's beautiful thank you." he put it around my neck. I gave him a kiss and he started to touch my chest and I allowed it, I missed his touch. It was so good to be kissed by the man I loved.

Sakura's p.o.v.:

I looked over Sai in my bed that I put him in. He was pretty beat up, I moved his hair from his face so it would stay out of his face. S-Sakura," he whispered barely opening his two black eyes. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm glad you're okay Sai." I kissed his forehead, it seemed to be the only place where he wasn't hurting. "Sakura I know you're having Naruto's child and we're just starting in our relationship but will you marry me?" I was shocked by this but I knew I could love with everything I had. I've realized that what Naruto and I had was a one time thing and he really loved Hinata and he'd be with her. "Yes I'll marry you, I love you." I kissed his forehead again and laid down next him to sleep.

Ino's p.o.v.:

After the party ended I found Sasuke back at my house. He was in my living room, sulking on the couch. I sat down next to him, "I shouldn't have reacted like that, I'm sorry." I rubbed his back, "it _was_ a little extreme for me to use my Mangekyo Sharigan on Sai because he made you spill your drink." He gave me a small smile, "it will wash out trust me." I looked at my still punch covered shirt. He softly kissed me on the lips and soon it turned into a full blown make out session. I pulled away to find that my shirt was pulled off me at some point and I was on back with Sasuke on top of me. I kissed his cheek, "will you marry me, Ino?" I kissed him on the mouth, "yes I will." He looked at me with a smile and touched my belly, "can we name our baby after my mother?" I reached up to touch his hair, "that sounds wonderful, yes." He kissed me again.

Naruto's p.o.v.:

Hinata and I were still on the couch making out, she wouldn't leave my hair she kept running her hands through it. "I think we should take this upstairs?" I managed to say in between kisses. We made our way to our bedroom, I followed behind her looking at her butt with a perverted grin on my face. We slowly got on the bed and kissed and touched more. I was able to get her shirt and bra off, completely enjoying every second of it. Hinata moved to get my shirt, loved feeling her hands on my back and chest. As we made out more, I suddenly felt a wet spot on the front of her pants. "What the hell is that?", Hinata looked at me with a blush on her and wide eyes. "My water just broke, the baby is coming." She said very surprised, holding her belly. I'll be seeing my first baby _real _soon.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. And the next chapter will have Naruto's first daughter to be born. Also Tenten will be having her baby too and Naruto and Sakura fluff. And the great ninja war will begin. Bye for now**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all the characters, my ghostwriting friend and I are just playing with them.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 11, enjoy.**

Naruto's p.o.v.:

I jumped out of bed, turning on the light and waking One-tail and Shadow from inside the closet. "What's going on, Naruto?" One-tail asked with a sleepy look on her face. "Hinata's having the baby now!" I blurted out. She quickly threw on a red robe and raced out of the closet and made it to Hinata's side. She eased Hinata to lay back on the bed and took off her pants, "Naruto get towels, we still have some time before she comes." I went to the hall closet and grabbed a pile of bath towels and ran back to the bedroom. "Here you go One-tail." I set them next to her on the bed. She unfolded them and put them under Hinata's butt. "Naruto you're going to have to get Sakura, she's the medic after all." I nodded and went out the house to next door.

I banged on Sakura's door, she answered with her eyes half closed and messy hair, she must have been asleep. "Naruto what is it, is something wrong?" she yawned. "Hinata is having the baby, we need your help." I rushed out, that news really woke up her because her eyes got real wide. "Hold on, I'll be right back." she waddled back into her apartment and came back with a small bag. "Let's go, she shouldn't be ready to give birth just yet." She closed her door and I followed her into my apartment. I followed close behind her up the stairs, I followed right into my bedroom. Hinata had a blanket covering her lower half. Sakura looked her over, "well we're in for a long wait." Sakura looked around the bedroom, she looked kind of uncomfortable. I ran downstairs and grabbed a chair from the table and brought it back into the bedroom. She sat down and I sat down on the bed next to Hinata, I grabbed a hold of her hand.

After a few hours Sakura must of started to feel a pain in her stomach because she grabbed a hold of her stomach. "Are you having _your _baby too?" I asked in a kind of nervous voice, she rubbed her belly, "I think I am but it won't be for a little while." She put on a smile through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Hinata sat up straight and started to breathing hard. "I th-think she's coming now!" Hinata panted out. Sakura pushed past her own pain and went over to the bed, pulling the covers off of Hinata . I still held Hinata's hand but now she had a tight grip on it, I saw Sakura getting Hinata ready to get that baby out of her. "Okay Hinata I want you to push." Hinata's grip tighten more and she groaned as she pushed with all her might. After what seemed like forever, we heard the high pitched squealed of a little baby. I watched as Hinata fell onto the bed and Sakura wrapped the baby up. She went into the bathroom and One-tail followed her in there to help her clean her up.

I leaned down to kiss Hinata on the forehead, she gave me a weak smile. Sakura came back in the room and handed us our baby. Hinata held her close, she had Hinata's blue hair, I watched as the baby yawned and she opened her eyes, they were white just like Hinata's. I kissed my baby girl's cheek and I really think she smiled at me. I briefly looked up to see Sakura smiling at us, "thank you very much Sakura." She waved off my thanks, "it's no problem at all, I'm happy to help you guys out." Sakura waved goodbye and she grabbed her bag and left to go home, probably to check on Sai. Hinata fed the baby, " hello little Akina my sweet little Akina." The baby cooed and went to sleep as Hinata held her. I smiled at my two girls, I was pretty damn happy at the moment. Hinata scooted over so I could lay down next to her so I could go to sleep. I put my arm around Hinata then went to sleep.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep for but it was daylight when I heard loud banging on the front door. I groaned and stumbled downstairs, trying to get Akira to quit barking, so he wouldn't wake Hinata and Akina. I opened the door it was Shikamaru and Hoshi, Shikamaru was holding twin babies. "Hi uncle Naruto, look I'm a big sister to two girls now. Is isn't great!" She all but yelled, I hushed her so she'd keep it down. "That's great Hoshi," I looked at Shikamaru "Hinata had her baby last night." He had a big smile on his face, "that's great Naruto." I talked to Shikamaru for a little bit then they left and I went back upstairs to sleep some more.

It was late afternoon when I woke up again, I saw that Hinata had gotten up with Akina. I walked downstairs to see Hinata in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table eating a sandwich while feeding Akina. I smiled at both of them and walked over to them. I kissed Hinata on the mouth and kissed Akina on the top of her head, "how are both of my girls?" She smiled at me as I got a glass of water. I then heard a knock on the door, I went and opened the door to see Sai. He was still kind of bruised up from the other night. "Sai what's going on is everything okay?" His eyes were wide, "Sakura's having her baby now." If I still had my water I would have spit it out at what he said. "She is, I'll be right over hold on." I told Hinata what was going on and I left for next door to see Sakura.

I went into Sakura's bedroom, she was laying in bed. "Hey Naruto, someone is coming to see you." she said in a strained voice. I sat next to her and held her hand, soon she sat up and groaned. Then she laid back down, we waited there for hours for the baby to come. It was almost midnight when Sakura screamed, "Naruto get down there and catch that baby!" I scrambled off the bed to stand by her feet, then she pushed hard and I held a screaming baby in my arms. I glanced at a clock it was 12:06 in the morning. I took her into the bathroom and gently cleaned her up then wrapped her into a big fluffy white towel. I brought her back to Sakura and she held her in her arms. "She has your mother's red hair and her blue eyes." I looked at my newest little girl, "hello my little Kushina Uzumaki." I reached down to run my hand through her short red hair. I then leaned down to kiss Sakura on the cheek, she gave me a little kiss on the cheek too. "Thank you Sakura, for giving me such a beautiful little girl." She laughed a little, "well you did help me some Naruto." That made me chuckle, "that I did." Sakura started to feed Kushina, I blushed because she had her shirt open. I looked away and told her I would see both of them soon.

I went back home and fell asleep on the couch so I wouldn't wake up Hinata and Akina. I woke a few hours later to someone banging on my front door. _Why do people wake me up like that,_ I thought to myself. I opened the door to see Tenten and Neji, Tenten was hold a little bundle in her arms. "Hello Naruto, we just had to tell you that we had our baby girl last night." They both had smiles on their faces, "that's great you guys, when exactly was it?" Neji answered, "about four in the morning, we heard about you and Hinata's baby girl being born the other day, that's great." Just then I heard Hinata coming from the baby's room carrying Akina. We talked and Hinata was happy that Neji was back in the village. About an hour later they said they had to leave, so we said goodbye and they left. Hinata set up the bassinet in the kitchen and I helped her clean up the kitchen and living room. Some time later Shadow and One-tail came downstairs to help clean up and they took Akira for a walk for us, we promised to listen for their puppies. It was a pretty easy day for us, soon it was bed time and we went to sleep.

The next day I woke up to Akina crying, I got out of bed before Hinata to get Akina. I changed her and went into the kitchen to make a bottle Hinata's milk for her. I held my little girl as the milk heated up. I fed her as Hinata walked into the kitchen she smiled at us as she got a glass of water. She took Akina from me as I made breakfast for us. As soon as we were done eating and everything was cleaned up, we all took Akira for a walk. It looked like another easy day for us, until there was another knock on our door.

It was Sakura holding Kushina in her arms. "Naruto I think you or get someone else to preform a seal on Kushina. This morning I noticed that she had a very powerful chakra, I think she got some of the Ninie-tail's chakra from you." I took a hold of Kushina and noticed that she did have unusually strong chakra. I took her inside and Sakura followed us, "Naruto what's going on?" Hinata asked with a nervous look on her face. "Kushina has some of the Nine-tail's chakra so I'm going to preform a seal on her." We both looked at Akina, I concentrated and I could feel the Nine-tail's chakra coming on her in waves. I nodded, "I'll put a seal on both of them." Hinata and Sakura set them on a blanket on the kitchen table.

I took a deep breath and preformed the Four Symbols Seal I used every once of my energy to do it. I smiled at my sleeping girls, then I fell to the floor and passed out. When I opened my eyes next it was daylight, I wasn't sure what day it was. I had some how made it to the couch, I sat up and stretched. Hinata had come in to the living room with Akina and sat down next to me on the couch. I kissed her then kissed Akina on the forehead. "Hello miss Akina Uzumaki, how long have I been out?" she cleared her throat, "five days." I chuckled, "damn, well anything interesting happen while I was out?" She giggled, " the puppies opened their eyes and One-tail moved them in fox form into Akina's room." I yawned and stood up to stretch again, suddenly we heard a horn go off. We went outside to see what was going on, people were running in the streets shouting, "THE WAR HAS STARTED!" I held Hinata and Akina close and looked to see Sakura and Sai standing outside with Kushina. I really hope I can protect my girls.

_To be continued... _

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Next chapter Sasuke and Naruto team up against Madara Uchiha then Sasuke against a Nine-tail Naruto. Bye for now.**


End file.
